Operation: Dollie
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: They fell asleep together BIG MISTAKE now AC, Victor and Bart have plan. Meanwhile Chloe wisely stays out of it. DOLLIE
1. Chapter 1

Oliver Queen walked through the empty halls of the house that all the leaguers stayed in. Gently pushing a bright red door open, he smiled when he saw Bart sprawled over his bed. His room was like any teenager's room, messy with clothes and books everywhere.

He gently shut the door and peeked into Victor's room.

This room was filled with different types of technology ranging from communicators to high tech computers. Victor was recharging in the corner, plugged into the wall.

He smiled and quietly left the room. He slowly opened a bright orange door. AC was fast asleep on his waterbed. Slowly he closed the door and walked further down the hall to a pure white door right at the end of the hall.

He slowly opening it, he smiled when he saw the occupant of the room fast asleep in her bed. Dinah was curled up at the end of her bed, her blond hair spilling over the pillow.

Ollie lent against the doorframe and watched her. She gently rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Ollie?" asked Dinah sitting up

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, Pretty Bird," said Ollie

"Its okay" said Dinah

He quietly walked in and sat at the edge of her bed. Dinah shifted to sit next to him and leaned into his shoulder.

Ollie looked over at her and smiled "you okay?" he asked

"Just tired" she said "because someone woke me up" she said gently poking his shoulder.

Ollie laughed and moved to lean against the headboard, Dinah moved next to him and laid her head against his chest. Ollie gently ran his hand through her hair and let it rest on her back. Ollie smiled as he heard Dinah's breathing even out and knew she was asleep. He reached over and covered both of them with the blanket. He closed his eyes and fell asleep his head resting on top of Dinah's.

Ollie awoke to a knock on the door; he blinked twice and looked over at the door.

"You two lovebirds going to get up?" asked AC as he leant against the doorframe.

Ollie groaned and looked over at Dinah's beside clock. 9.48am.

He looked down and smiled when he saw Dinah still fast asleep, her head resting above his heart.

He looked back up at AC and glared at him.

"If you wake her up I will kill you" said Ollie

"Alright, Alright" said AC "but you'll have to make your own breakfast, Bart's cleaning up"

He smirked at them once again and walked away. Making sure he had gone away, Ollie gently tucked Dinah's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead gently.

"Sweet dreams, Pretty Bird," he said lifting her head and laying it on the pillow.

He quietly got up and tucked her into bed. She shifted and relaxed, Ollie walked to out of the room, pausing at the doorframe to look back.

Ollie walked down the halls to the kitchen, he entered and was immediately meet by smirks from all the boys.

"What?" he asked

"What happened to rule about hitting on Dinah?" said Victor

"No you see he made that rule, so he could have her all to himself" said AC

"Does this mean that I can have Chlolicious?" said Bart

"I was not hitting on Dinah," said Ollie

"Really?" said AC "it sure looked like it"

"I went to talk to her last night and we fell asleep," said Ollie

"Right" said Victor

"End of conversation" said Ollie grabbing his coffee and walking down the hallway to his office.

"End of what conversation?" said Dinah rubbing her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

"The sleeping beauty awakens," said Bart

"What?" said Dinah looking at him

"Did you wake up when your human pillow moved?" asked AC smirking

"No" said Dinah "I woke up because you guys were arguing"

"Right" said Victor handing her a cup of coffee

"Anyway I have to get to work" said Dinah leaving the kitchen.

AC looked at Victor.

"Is it just me or are they denying it?" he asked

"I HEARD THAT" yelled Dinah from the hallway.

"Boys, I think its time for Operation: Dollie to commence" said AC with a smirk on his face

"I think your right," said Victor grinning

"Shall I find a nice empty closet somewhere?" asked Bart

"Yeah somewhere no one will look," said AC

Just at that moment Chloe walked into the kitchen, one look at the boys faces and she walked straight back out.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW," She yelled back at them.


	2. Chapter 2

AC turned around as he heard a familiar woosh behind him.

"Okay Dinah finishes work at 5pm, then goes to the coffee shop around the corner with her producer a…..John Thompson, then she comes home around 6pm, gets changed and hangs out with us or Ollie until dinner which is around 7.30" said Bart holding a piece of paper.

"I told you to find out what time she gets home, I didn't tell you to stalk her," said AC, grabbing the piece of paper.

"Well I couldn't just go and ask her" said Bart

"Well you could of asked Ollie" said AC

"Why would he know?" asked Bart

"Wait" said AC, he walked down the hall and tapped on Ollie's door "hey Ollie what time does Dinah get home?"

"Around 6" Ollie answered "why?"

"No reason" said AC; he walked back to Bart "see"

"Okay, I could of asked Ollie, but what's the fun in that?" asked Bart

"Could save us the time" said Victor walking up to them.

"Who said that I followed her around anyway?" said Bart

"How did you find it out then?" asked AC

"I looked in her diary," said Bart proudly

"With out her killing you?" said Victor

"It was her work diary," said Bart "its not going to matter"

"If she asks stick with the story you followed her around" said AC, patting him on the back "less chance of you getting killed, little man"

"Hey I'm not little," said Bart "I'm taller than Chloe"

"Right you keep thinking that," said Victor

"Its true" said Bart crossing his arms "she just wears those damn heels"

AC and Victor both nodded and looked at the time.

"Come on Dinah's getting home soon" said AC

Bart nodded and speed off, as they watched him run off, Victor said, "When do you think that we should tell him, that Chloe doesn't wear heels"

"Someday" said AC "come on, is the closet ready?"

"Yeah, its completely soundproof and is able to stand Dinah's power" said Victor "also a mini bar filled with food and drink so they don't die, and no sharp objects just in case they feel like trying to kill each other"

"Okay" said AC "lets go and meet our unwilling captives"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dinah hung up her coat and looked around the empty hallway. It was quiet to quiet to be true. Usually Shelby was there to greet her at the door or Bart was there with some wise crack about how she looked. While AC and Victor pocked their heads around the door of the living room and Ollie coming out of his office greeting her.

But today Shelby didn't run out and neither did Bart, the lounge was quiet and Ollie's office was empty.

"Hello" she called out.

"In here Dinah" came AC voice from the basement.

Dinah quietly walked down to the basement. She opened the door to the training room, and saw Bart, Victor and AC standing in the middle of the mats, Shelby sitting by Bart's side.

"Guys" she asked looking around.

"Sorry" said Victor shrugging

Suddenly someone covered her eyes with a blindfold.

"Guys" she yelled.

She was shoved into a room and fell over something warm. The door swung shut behind her and locked.

"Dinah?" came Ollie's surprised voice from under her.

"Ollie?" she asked, she felt gently hands remove the blindfold off her face.

She looked down and noticed that she was lying on top of Ollie.

"Sorry" she said getting up

Ollie just shrugged and got up. Dinah looked around the room…closet that they were locked in. A mini bar, table and chair and one bed, Dinah groaned and looked back to the closed door behind her.

"We're locked in here," said Ollie

"Great" said Dinah

"I could be a lot worse," he said

He immediately shut up when she glared at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinah looked around and collapsed on the bed. Ollie pulled out the chair and sat down, he looked around the room and sighed.

"How long do you recon they'll keep us in here?" he asked

"I don't know," said Dinah "as long as they want, I guess"

Ollie leaned over and opened the fridge and laughed. "Well we know that AC didn't stock the fridge then" he said pulling out a can of tuna.

Dinah looked over to him and glared.

"What?" he asked

"This isn't funny," said Dinah

"Right" said Ollie getting up and sitting next to her on the bed "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" said Dinah looking at him.

"Your mad" said Ollie "I know you to well"

Dinah groaned and threw a pillow at him. He retaliated by tickling her and pulling her onto the floor. He laughed as she tried to throw him off and ended up flipping him onto his back.

Ollie suddenly realised how close their faces were to each other. In the same moment Dinah realised how close they were and scrambled off him.

"Sorry" she said standing up

Ollie sat up and grabbed her hand, pulled her down next to him and kissed her. Dinah brought her hands up to his shoulder and pushed him away.

"OLLIE, what are you doing?" she said

"I believe that was a kiss," said Ollie smiling

"I don't think this is a good idea Ollie" said Dinah "we work together and…" she was cut off by Ollie kissing her firmly.

"Shhh" he said bringing his finger to her lips "why don't we a least give it a chance" he smiled "beside they're not going to let us out of here, until we get together"

"So your just kissing me so you can get out of here," snapped Dinah standing up

"No, Dinah its not that" said Ollie standing up

"Then what is it?" said Dinah turning away from him,

"I love you Dinah," said Ollie quietly

Dinah spun around to face.

"Your kind, compassionate, sweet but can kick ass as well," said Ollie cupping her cheek "I love you Dinah, I love the way you talk and the way you never give up on me"

He lent down and gently kissed her. Dinah wrapped her arms his neck and pulled her closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

"I love you too" said Dinah as they broke off the kiss and she rested her head against his chest.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked looking up at him,

"Well when we get out of here, I'll treat you to dinner, breakfast or lunch at your favourite restaurant, depends when we get out of here" said Ollie "then we can do whatever you want" he said kissing her

"I'd like that" Dinah said

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile Bart, Victor and AC were sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey AC" said Bart

"Yeah" said AC

"Do you recon they've killed each other yet?" asked Bart


End file.
